The Dancing World?
by Purplefox1122
Summary: There are new people in the game... From their very own livingrooms! Join Glitch, me, and all my friends new and old! summaries... So not my thing...
1. Chapter 1

The Dancing World?

By: purplefox1122

_**Just for the record, this is my first story I am posting. I hope you guys will like this. Rate and Review for me! As everyone on here says, I DO NOT OWN THIS GAME or whatever. :3 Without further words, here goes it! **_

**Prologue**

_Glitch's P.O.V._

"We can't just bring people here blind and unknowing what they are doing!" I yell as I stare at Rasa. "They could die, not be healthy enough, or even hate the term 'dancing'!"

He still wears his business suit, even if we aren't doing anything. He has his earpiece in like someone would actually contact him. As he writes something down on his papers, he says without looking up, "We need a new change. There needs to be new characters, ones that can be good or even better than us. They can show us new things, new opportunities-"

"We have _creators_ Rasa! We can't just make up new characters and dances without them noticing! Just stop this madness while you begin it!" I glared at his form, but he acted as though it didn't bother him.

He did look up then though. "_I_ am the leader here!" he yelled, "_I_ was made the leader of this whole new game! Not you! Quit your complaining! I know way more than you, so you do not understand!"

No, _he_ was the one who did not understand. I was here longer, I knew more. He was made for only one game, not me. I stood up, and my purple suspenders shook with me. I may be strong, but yelling is not my thing.

As I began to speak, my real, natural voice came out. And, honestly, it sounded better than any gangster voice I was forced with. "_I_ was thought of before you! _I _was created! _I_ have a bigger say-so than you!" My voice even shook. So much for Mr. Smooth.

He stood up, towering over me, and shot me the most vicious glare imaginable. "Don't you dare use that voice here." He said low as he looked off to our world here. His words did not scare me one bit. "Oh, good. Mr. Tan has almost finished the system. Your forced to do this, whether you care or not. Now go, do as I told you. Get the teens or watch your dancing days go bye." He waved his hand. That was my dismissal.

I headed out the door when he yelled, "Oh wait! Come get this sheet!" I crossed over the room, dragging my feet, as I took the sheet. "This has all you need." He smirked at my expression, which was shock.

The sheet had a list of names of all the game holders. How long had he plan this?

As I walked out and shut the door, I didn't even have to look up. I sighed. "So, Oblio. How long have you been listening?"

Oblio, wearing his usual jeans and jacket, walked out from his corner. His blue hair spilled over his face. He looked off toward where he was originally hiding. "This is not my fight, Glitch."

"No, I don't suppose it is. But what am I supposed to do? If I don't obey, I can't dance. If I do, I threaten lives." My voice rose back to the gangster version. Ugh, how I hate it. "I can't do this alone!"

His mouth twitched up at the corners. "Well, why don't you try to wait this out? For now follow his orders, but later use his idea against him. Have the ones coming help you out. He and Lima cannot bring down an army alone."

I actually grinned for the first time this afternoon, really grinned. "Okay, then let's do this together!"

"And I should help because…." He glanced up at me. First time today.

"Well, you could be free from being told what you should do, there could be a new era here where all is peaceful…." I trailed it off.

You had me at 'free'. I'm in." For the first time ever, he grinned back.


	2. Chapter 1-When the TV Glitches

The Dancing World?

By: purplefox1122

_**So this is my next chapters. My like best friends, CALM THE FREAK DOWN AND READ THIS! Others, I really hope you guys love it! Rock on my freaky bro's! I don't own this so remember that! ;3**_

**Chapter 1- When the TV Glitches**

**Evers' P.O.V.**

"Dude, seriously! I can't breathe!" I breathe just as we finished another dance. I laughed and stumbled back into my friend Alex.

"Well, I want to take a break whether you want me to or not!" Sweat dripped from her forehead. Gross!

"You know who I am? Yeah, Ever Lining. You will do this last one or I will like destroy your life being!" I smiled sweetly to her as I glanced toward my other friends. "Amber? Epic?"

"Well I for one wants to keep going," said Amber. I grinned. She typed away on her laptop. Figures.

"Freaking all I want is to dance to Oblio! Just hurry already!" Epic huffed from Alex's bed. She is totally in love with Oblio. If he was real, he would totally be glomped by her.

Which they aren't real, right?

I gave Alex the puppy-dog face, which sometimes she can resist. She was so worn out that she actually gave in. "Okay! Alright already! I'll do one more! But it has to be-"

I cut in. "Glitch."

"And we have to dance to-"

I cut in again. "Whine up." I gave her the happiest grin ever as I began to flip through the start thingie. Alex took a swig of Dr. Thunder before we began.

"GET READY FOLKS!" I yelled as I clicked it on.

"Well don't diddle-dally!" Said Epic.

The music began to play as it suddenly glitched. Not the character Glitch but actually…. You get it.

"Uh…. Dude…." I looked over at Alex.

"The game glitches all the time. Ha! Glitch! But it will be fine. It will work!"

I turned my head as the characters began to dance. "If you say so."

After a couple of minutes, though, Glitch began a whole new dance that was not shown. None of us prepared for that.

"Well, what did I say? No one listens to dear old me!" I stopped and stared at the screen. "Wait. Uh…. Guys? What is THAT?"

I could feel their stares on my back. I couldn't look back because what I was looking at was _way_ more important.

"I-Is Glitch stepping _through the screen_?!" Amber choked out.

I could never believe this. Here, in Alex's own bedroom, was Glitch stepping into our world. I hope this is true, I thought. I smiled because if this is real I will never have to come back to this world!

Glitch stood before me. He wore his purple button-up, his purple sneakers, and his beautiful suspenders. He had his purple streak in his hair and his eyes glowed.

"Yo. You must know me because I am, in fact, the world-renown Glitch!" He smirked at me. I actually blushed. He stared at me intensely.

"What are you doing here then? In my room?" Alex asked. She whipped around towards her door, hoping her parents won't walk in.

"I have sort of a…. Proposition for you gals. If you choose to accept, then you can leave here forever!"

I stared at him, but Amber was the one to ask, "And that would be…."

He glanced over at her, but turned his eyes back at me. I mean what is this?

"Well, we need some new dancers, and by the way you guys dance I think all of you can qualify for a spot. In Dance Central 4. No gimmick, no lie. Just all I ask is if you would like to come?"

I blushed redder. I knew I would go more than anything. I knew I would get to leave forever.

"You can dance with your favorite characters, including Oblio, Lil' T, Mo-"

"I'M GOING!" Epic shot up from Alex's bed and ran up to Glitch. "Take me there NOW!"

He jumped back, obviously not expecting that, and almost fell back into the TV. "Well…. I'll have to take you all with me at once. So…. Who all is coming?" He glanced, again, at me.

"I'll definitely go!" said Epic.

"Count me in!" Alex proclaimed.

"I bet I could learn something from this. Sure, why not?" Amber closed her laptop and strode over to Glitch.

I know what you're wondering. Why would I even ponder about this kind of deal? I get to leave here forever, I get to dance, I get to live one of my _dreams_ but I froze.

Can I honestly go into a world I never even thought I could go to and survive it?

As I stared at Glitch, I almost fell over. He gave me a look I never see much of anymore. Understanding. He actually understood my feelings. For that, I got the strength to say, "Alright. Let's get this show on the road!"

Amber grabbed Glitches' shirt from behind, Epic grabbed for his hand, Alex grabbed his other hand, so all I got to do was either grab his arm or hug him. Pushing through my nervousness, I wrapped my arms around him. Dude, he actually felt _real_!

He actually grinned at me as I looked up to him, my blood vessels practically breaking through my face.

"Well, as she just said, 'Let's get this show on the road!'" As he drew me nearer with his arm, he actually did a flip into the TV.

Wow, I still can't believe this is real!

**Glitches P.O.V.**

I never expected my reaction. I never knew there was anyone more beautiful than our own characters in this world we live in.

But just as I stepped out from their TV, there she was. Her brown-with-purple hair cascaded over her body, her black skin-tight shirt and skinny jeans fitting her beautifully, her purple converse boots showed off her leg, and she actually wore purple suspenders.

I could not believe it. Someone loves purple like me. And wore _suspenders_!

I really hope she will come with me, I thought. I don't think I could live without her after my first glance.

Even as I talked to everyone, all I thought was, 'Please let her come with me. Please oh please oh please.'

I'm never weak. I'm freaking Glitch for crying out loud! I can dance to anything, I have hilarious catch phrases, and I am cool to be around.

But I saw her and it's like my life was complete. Eww, too mushy., even for me.

As she wrapped her arms around my abdomen and hugged up to me after her answer, I just almost spazzed out. Even game characters get weird sometimes. Don't give me that look!

Of course I had to show off, so I did my ultra-cool flip into their TV to bring them into my beautiful world.

I hope this will be more exciting than I thought it would.

Well guys, I'm sorry this wasn't updated much. I will make another chapter as soon as I can, so don't hate, appreciate! XD Again, just rate and comment! Rate Then Respond! He-He, RTR! -.- No, I shouldn't have done that. Anyways, next chapter will show about us getting started with our new life. Can'twait to show ya'll!


	3. Chapter 2-New world With Dancing!

The Dancing World?

**By: purplefox1122**

_**So #1 I am stupid sometimes. Don't hate me! # 2 I have ADVENTURE TOME GLOVES! Idk why that was even important, but you guys should realize I am really weird and stuff. Now this chapter will be dedicated to those wishing to leave their horrid lives for a better. Keep wishing and dreaming! Maybe someday this will be your dream come true. I hope everyone can get something out of this story because everyone needs imagination every now and then! Okay, enough blathering Purple! Just read and rate!**_

**Chapter 2-New World…. With Dancing!**

**Evers P.O.V.**

I still held on to Glitch as we entered our new adventure.

"Uh…. Ma'am? You let go of me now." I felt him rumble from his body. Wow, that's wicked.I shot off of him as I heard him laugh. I got nudged in the ribs by Epic, who looped her arm through mine. "Whoa. Look." She pointed in front of us.

I could not even believe it. I was actually seeing a whole new _world_!

The buildings were colored any one you can imagine, the grass looked real-like, the clouds were constantly moving, and everything looked…. High Definition. It felt like I was watching everything from my TV, but I could actually touch it all.

I grabbed Glitche's arm and pulled him aside. "Uh…. Glitch? Is this even real?" I knew my jaw was open. Who cares?

He winked at me and gestured towards the majesty. "Nah. How could this all be made up? I have lived here most of my life. Looking out, this all makes me feel…. Inspired." His voice wavered a bit. Weird. It was like his voice was changing, but how could that be? He glanced over at me and realized that I heard that.

"Ever!" Alex exclaimed, "Let's go look around!"

"Wait, you actually need to follow me." Glitch, with his usual voice, said as he walked toward a TV-colored building. It looked like one of Glitche's outfits.

As we made our way toward the building, I suddenly stopped when I remembered we just stepped _through_ a TV without wondering how it would look _behind_ us. I turned to look…. when a man stood in front of me. With blue hair and piercing eyes. "O-Oblio?!" I say as he grabbed my arm.

"Please. Do not look behind me. This world has many differences that you cannot see yet, that you cannot fathom." He pulled me toward the studio without a backwards glance. "Besides, I don't think Glitch wants you to disappear so soon."

I was floored. What the heck was he even talking about? Me? Disappearing? Yeah, because I would totally let that happen. As I thought about it, though, I don't even know how this world works.

"Uh…. Oblio? Can I ask why Glitch doesn't want me to be gone?" All the questions I could ask, I ask about Glitch. No, I don't like _like _him or anything. Why would I need to worry? Why should I even _care_? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

He just snickered and kept along. "I don't know. The look in his eyes I'm guessing."

Just as I opened up my mouth to speak, we both stepped inside the studio. It looked just like any other, with slick floors, beautiful lengthy mirrors, and people all staring a hole through me. Wait….. That's not a good thing….

"GIRL!" I heard from the side. I glanced over to see Glitch step around Alex toward me. "What happened to you? You were behind us, but then you weren't." He looked up at Oblio and then nodded at him. "Oh well, at least Oblio found you." He grinned at me. "Come on, I want you to meet everyone."

There were at least forty different people of all ages gathered around in one big circle. We sat down and we stood up to say our names, what we are good at, and what our age is. It took up most our day, but we made it.

Epic said, "So my name is Epic since my mom named me for my cool epicness. I am 18, almost 19, and I am amazing at making others feel better about themselves."

Then Alex stood up and said, "I am Alex, I am 16, and I love to cook. End of story." She made me laugh out loud. I got a couple of stares, but at least I got a grin out of Glitch who stood at the center of the whole group.

Amber, who is usually shy, stood up boldly and said, "Hello! I am Amber! I am almost 17, I absolutely love to draw, and I actually play the flute."

When it was my turn, apparently last of all, I stood and blushed. I got many stares from these people, some my friends, but I still spoke. "Well, hi I'm Ever, I am 17 years old, and I guess I'm good at singing and playing trombone." I smiled and sat down.

"Well, since we know each other better, I would like to congratulate all of you. I barely got a dent out of the human population by all of you, so you all should feel…. Special. We are going to be holding try-outs to see who will be with my team. I will choose 25 and the rest will work with Rasa's team. If you are chosen by me or Oblio," Oblio waved barely, "then you have some sweet moves! The rest will need improvement, but not in a bad way at all. It's hard to start up dancing as a hobby. There are so many moves and so many ways you can do them. I can't wait to get started!" He looked at us all, lingering at me, then clapped his hands. "Alright! Let's meet here tomorrow around the same time. Oblio and I will show you all your rooms. Two to each room. Girls follow me and guys follow Oblio." Without a backwards glance, Oblio walked past towards a blue building.

Come on gals! Let us forge on to that purple building over there-"

'PURPLE!" I yelled as I ran out towards the building.

"Wow, she forgot to say a big ball of energy," I heard from behind. I smiled and stopped only to point at the voice who was, of course, Glitch. "Yeah I am, and you better remember it too!" Then I ran off again.

Wow, it's only the beginning of my life here and I have already met a lot of people, made friends with game characters, showed off my hyperness, and find my almost dream world. Mine would be colored a whole lot of purple.

"Hey, wait up!" I heard from behind me, gaining up on me. I saw it was Epic.

"Oh hey! Yeah, I'll wait." She looped her arm into mine and we began skipping. "So, you saw Oblio?" I said with a push to her ribs.

"Yeah! He actually stared at me. I usually never care, but itt was Oblio!" She beamed.

Well I have been stared at by one the coolest guys in the world, I thought. However, I just let her have her happiness. I mean, I have been broken by many guys, but when one guy shows me more interest than others I blush more than usual. Is that supposed to happen? I smile, because maybe he can be the one.

Just maybe.

_**Thanks for reading my entirely random story! I stayed up for it, and I hope it pays off! I will post another chapter when I get the chance, so hoorah! Love you all!**_


	4. Chapter 3- Pain and Happiness Fun

The Dancing World?

**By: purplefox1122**

_**Hai again! It's one of your favorite writers hopefully! I have been going through studying for finals and such, so sorry. I am very excited about how this story is turning out! I hope you all are getting a kick out of this story! Without further waiting, here goes my story!**_

**Ever's P.O.V.**

As my hyperness wears down, I walked into the beautiful purple building. I was stunned by the majesty the building showed.

"So this building has three floors. Unfortunately I have to stay upstairs because I am the guardian of this building. So I will divide you all up into fours and what floor." Glitch smiled and pointed to four random ladies. "You four get floor one." He pointed to four others. "You gals go to floor two." Then he pointed at me with my friends and said, "And you girls will go to the top floor." He grinned at me. "Now go pick your rooms while I chose where everyone else will go." With a wink, again pointed at me, he turned around to do his work.

I blushed red as I went up to the third floor.

"OOOOOH! Glitch has a CRUUUUUUUSH! On SOOOOOOMEOOOOOONE!" Alex drawled out. I glared at her.

"Yeah, because SOMEONE is too beautiful for her well-being." Amber giggled.

"I wish SOOOOME people would admit to their crushes!" Epic slurred.

All I did was walk up to the last door in the hallway. The door its self was covered in stickers, pictures of Glitch and most of the Dance Central team, and really artistic drawings. This room isn't up for grabs.

I looked at the room beside it and said, "Do you want this one or the one on the opposite side?"

They stared at me. "Just choose one. We don't really care." Amber said. Alex, on the other hand, just walked up to the door besides Glitches, turned it, and said, "Let's see our new room."

I was so amazed. I was probably going to pass out over all this stuff that happened just today. The room had fuzzy purple carpet, green pillows, pink covers, navy tables, and red walls. I glared at the navy (blue is horrible) and jumped onto a bed. Since it was closest to the door and kitchen, I smiled wickedly. "MINE! MWAHAHA!" The kitchen was to the left of the door while the bathroom was to the right of it.

All my friends laughed then just chose their beds. Alex was next to me, then Epic, then Amber. My bed actually had something in it! A toy fox was stuffed in my covers! A toy wolf sat in Alex's bed, a plushie puppy laid on Epic's, and a toy kitty flopped on Amber's tummy. "AWW!" We all said.

After that, we started to make ourselves in our new home.

'Why am I doing this?' I thought as a tear slid down my face. 'Why do I cry now?' I watched as every depressed tear rolled off my eyelids.

Of course I could never be upset due to this new life. No, I couldn't even begin to imagine what life I will start. It's the fact that I was now free. No one understood just how happy I was.

I heard a tap at the bathroom door. "Ever! It's Epic! Hurry up because Glitch said to be at the first floor in ten minutes! I gotta freaking pee!" With that, I heard footsteps resonate from the beds.

I sobbed just a bit. Through my tears I could feel all my pain pour out. I felt my dad's hands punch my face over and over again. I could hear my mother's evil laugh as she talked about my imperfectness. I could smell my older brother's cologne as he came home to be the better child I could never be. No one knew about the pain I have gone through. You think I want to have people feel sorry for me? Yeah, right. I could never feel like myself if I did that. I am always hyper to hide the pain on the inside, even if half is from my ADHD.

All of a sudden a bang on the door woke me from my drifting thoughts. "Ever I swear to everything if you don't get out of the bathroom right now I will break down the door. We have five minutes!" I froze, wiped my face, then bolted out the door.

"Let's go then." I squeaked as I ran out the door. I ran down the hallway towards the elevator when I rammed into someone's back. "Sorry." I choked out. When I glanced up, I couldn't believe it.

"Oh, hello little sis," Brother said.

**Epic's P.O.V.**

"I don't know what I did. I was just joking," I explained to my friends.

"You have to remember that she is fragile. She may seem tough and fearless on the outside, but the inside is where it counts," said Amber while typing away on her computer. She always has the brainy things to say.

"Well, then let's go get her then. We have to go anyways, so c'mon Amber," Alex walked out the door while saying all this.

As I bounded towards her, Amber caught up. "I hope they have something exceedingly yummy!" I said as I patted my tummy.

"LET ME GO YOU CREEP!" We all heard from the elevator. As I watched it open, we saw Ever getting on with…. Jasper, her brother. I stared. Surely they are just bickering, I thought until I saw her face. Tears streamed down her face. She never cries, so I knew I had to do something.

I ran to the elevator, jumped in before it closed, then punched Jasper. Then again. Then I just threw punches until we got to our destination. The whole time, Ever stayed in the corner closest to the doors. By the time it opened, I was pulled off of him by strong hands. "This is not your fight. Let Ever handle this," I heard from behind. The grasp on my hands loosened, and I turned to gaze in the beautiful eyes of Oblio himself. His eyes were full of worry. He has never even met me and yet he worries for me?

"What was I supposed to do? Let her get hurt? Because I am her friend, and I would never let that happen." I glared at him, no matter how handsome he is.

He cracked a corner of his mouth up, and he took one of my hands. My face flushed and I shivered. "She has her own path. You can't do this on your own. You have your own battles to conquer. Besides," He stared at me a few minutes, and then he closed his eyes. I heard him breathe, "I can't bear to see you hurt." With that he turned on his heels and strode outside.

I blinked. What was that about? Suddenly I remembered. _Ever_! I glanced at her hunched-over body still in the elevator, and I began to walk towards her.

"EVER?" I heard from a familiar male with suspenders.

**Ever's P.O.V.**

I was still curled in a ball. "Don't hurt me big brother," I kept whispering, kept my eyes shut. No one could hear it, but I still couldn't keep my thoughts down. When I heard my name being yelled, my eyes shot open.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO HER?!" I heard being shouted towards someone. This voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"This guy is her brother, and for some reason he made her cry-"

"That's right you bi***! I apparently hurt the little attention hog, and now _I _am the bad guy. Great, yeah. But now you can't do anything. She's a bi*** herself." I strained to listen for more, but all I heard was a crunch followed by a snap.

"Don't you **EVER** say that about her! **EVER!" **The male said. "After I see how she's doing, you're going straight back home, you sicko."

Hands grabbed my arms and pulled me up. I gazed into Glitche's eyes, then I threw my arms around him and sobbed out my eyes. He…. Protected me. Is it true? Am I being looked after?

**Glitche's P.O.V.**

No, this should not have happened. I stared at her weary body, watching as her body moved with her cries. I hugged her to me tightly, wanting to protect her from everything put in her way that could harm. I knew people stared, but I didn't care. For once she needed to be cared for. She felt comfortable in my arms, like this video-game character was made to hold her here forever. My eyes closed. I vowed that day that no matter what happened I would always protect her.

_**Wow, that got crazy son! Sorry this took some time. Christmas break is coming, so I will actually have more time to post! Don't hate, appreciate! Btw, the abused part partially never happened. Don't ask, just read. Rate and review this sucker!**_


	5. Chapter 4- Feelings Uncontrolled

The Dancing World?

By: Lacey Fox

_**So I am in the middle of school, typing away. I am soooo excited of where this story is going. Oh what fun this is to do! I hope everyone gets a kick out of stuffems! Woop woop!**_

**Chapter 4 **

Feelings Uncontrolled

**Ever's P.O.V.**

I still couldn't believe it. Here I was in the arms of a beautiful game character crying my eyes out because of my abusive brother who takes joy out of it.

I still felt his icy hands on my neck when he said, "Did you miss me you slut? You whore? Well, no matter. Since we are both here…." He rubbed his hand down my back. "We should have fun with our time."

That's when I yelled at him.

That's when Epic saved me.

That's when Glitch pulled me into his arm.

I….am actually cared for? When have I ever had this much care? After a few minutes he pulled away, but I still saw the fury that blazed in his eyes. "All of you follow Oblio. He will take you to dinner." He glanced at me, and spoke menacingly, "If anyone has any more bright ideas tonight then you should pray to your god, whoever it is, that _I don't find out._

It was like an hour ago he was smiling and laughing with me, but now I saw a side I didn't even expect to see. Not now. I saw my friends gather over near the doors that lead outside so I brushed past them out saying, "Let's go. I'm hungry."

**Glitche's P.O.V.**

I didn't mean to scare her. All I wanted to do was keep her safe, but as I watched her saunter off I also knew I had to take care of the business at hand. I knew what I had to do.

I had to bring him to Rasa.

I would never put my worst enemy in this guy's path, but it just had to be done. I picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and held him. Thank everything for my video-game muscles.

"L-Let me go you freak! You pixle!" The punk's little voice shook. As I glanced where the others have already left, I smiled as I threw him hard against the nearest wall.

"Dude! Cut it out!" Punk-Kidyelled in pain. I have already broken his arm for his wonderful outburst at Ever.

"You will never see the light of this game ever again as soon as Rasa gets a hold of you." I smiled evily at him as I grabbed him up and flipped him onto my back army-style. I almost laughed at this punk's expression.

Almost.

**Ever's P.O.V.**

"WOOHOO! MOCHA FRAPPE!" I yelled as I held three cups in my hand. Apparently in the gaming world they can create things such as a McDonalds combined with every restaurant there is. It's beautiful except the fact that it's pink.

Everyone froze because just a minute ago I walked in all depressed and not speaking. Now I was this big ball of energy jumping around about a drink. My friends were used to it.

I was still jumping when Alex sauntered up to me. I realized just how alike we were. She wore red suspenders, black skinny jeans, red hair, and a black 'I Am An Anime Geek' shirt. I smiled as she slapped me in the back of the head. "I swear if you keep me up tonight…."

"Then you will love me forever!" Amber glided up to us as Alex began rubbing my head with her fist. NOOGIE!

She was nibbling on a chocolate-chip cookie, and she reminded me of an anime character. She saw me looking at her, and all she said was, "Nummy!"

I looked around suddenly remembering our other comrade. "Hey guys? Where is Epic?"

Amber said, "Well, I saw her run after Oblio after she got her milkshake. She like watched him as he walked out. Ohhh, she crushing!" She giggled.

I grinned at her. "At least we know someone has a crush on someone!" I giggled like a high school girl. 'Oh glob, I'm looking stupid! Shut up!' I yelled at myself. No, I don't have a medical condition.

Alex, on the other hand, stared at me. "You know you can't hide what happened today, right? You need to tell us."

I blushed. "Yeah, I know. Later though, okay? I don't want many people around to pity me or whatever."

Suddenly Epic ran into the building and rushed towards us, throwing away her empty milkshake cup in the process. She was shaking. "Uh….. So Ever, you have a letter. I think you may know who it is, because it's not from me." She handed me a purple envelope.

It was rigid but soft at the touch. Weird. 'For Ever' was all it said. I ripped it open and began to read it. "Dude, read it for us!" Alex said. I glanced around the room, hoping no one would listen, then read aloud:

"'Dear Ever,

I am so sorry about what happened today. It was rude and uncivilized what that punk did to you. I actually want to make it up to you. I will do whatever it is you want, whether it's looking around or dancing. Meet me at 8 at my room. Only you this time. Next time we can invite your friends. Please consider.

Sincerely,

Glitch'"

I looked up to my friends, who stared at me expectantly, and stammered, "I-I am asked out…. On a DATE?"

_**So…. Yeah. I am very pleased with this. Sorry about the longness of the publishing. Don't hate me! Love you all not in a relationship way!**_


	6. Chapter 5- So This Date Thing

The Dancing World?

**By: purplefox1122**

_**So like this is Christmas break and all, thank the Lord! Glob, I am so ready to open presents and whatnot! XD So my amazing friends are like not around me, so waaaah! Hope you guys can read my latest installment! I love you all and if just reading this then MEEERRRRRYYYY CHHHRRRIIIIISSSTTTTTTMAAAASSSS! HOHOHOHO!**_

Chapter 5- So This Date Thing….

**Epics P.O.V.**

I was looking through all the yummy, delicious food when I saw Oblio step into the restaurant. I was still confused about what happened earlier. _'I don't want to see you hurt' _I glanced back at the menu andjust ordered the first thing I saw. "I'll have…. A vanilla milkshake. With the sprinkles!" The voice machine connected to the counter took my order and shot it out to the back. I guess it gets processed and then made. About ten seconds later my milkshake is pushed into the "IN" slot by the left side wall.

I stared at the machine and breathed "So technical." I smiled then remembered Oblio. I swiftly turned around to see him heading out the door. "Great. I am always the one chasing." I ran towards the doors and out to see no one. I began to walk down the street only to be grabbed by my arm and pulled off into an ally between the dance studio and the restaurant. Wow, that is soooo freaking convenient.

I started to scream until Oblio put his hand over my mouth. "So. Your following me now." He eyed me as I blushed. "Please, Epic, don't even try to follow me. I don't want you killed over feelings."

I glared at him then pushed his hand away from my mouth. "'Oh, your gonna die! Oh, you have feelings! Don't show it!' Oh please! I can do whatever the heck I want! _You_ are not my mom. _You_ can't tell me what to do. _I_ am my own person, so keep that in your freaking mind!" He started to back up, but that was fine with me. My voice rose higher with every word I spat. "You think you have to protect me? One of Glitche's crush's best friend? If that is the case, then no. I do not need protection out of pity."

"Look, I have to keep you safe Epic-"

"Oh don't 'keep Epic safe' me! You know good and well your trying to kiss up to me. I'm using my loud voice, well apparently that's all it takes for you to listen to me!"

Oblio grabbed my hand. He gazed sternly into my eyes and said, " Me protecting you has nothing to do with a sappy crush. I just, I know I need you alive. Feelings destroy everything that you cherish. Please, I just want you safe." He stared at me then. I tried to process this when he suddenly smiled at me. "Well, I picked the fighter." Another thing to process.

He suddenly threw a letter my way and said, without looking at me, "This is for Ever. You know her, tall, brown hair, loves purple? Yeah, that's from Glitch. Make sure it gets to her. And, Epic?" he glanced back into my eyes, "Maybe feelings aren't that bad once you admit them."

Then he was gone. All that was left was a confused Epic and a purple envelope.

**Ever's P.O.V.**

"Oh Glob, Oh Glob! What do I wear? We have no clothes, and dating isn't a thing for me, so what do I do? The closet is freaking empty! Crap it!" I kicked the door to the closet with outrage. Great, this is totally not working out in my favor.

Amber calmly stopped her typing, stood up from her bed, placed her laptop on her new plushy bed, and walked up to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder and pointed towards the inside of the closet. "There is a mechanism where you tell the computerized speaker what you would like to wear, what all it comes in, sizes, and anything else you need like shoes." Then she went back to her bed and grabbed up her laptop and began typing.

My jaw dropped, then I began to look through all the clothing the computer-thingie had in store. When I finally got the look I was aiming for, I punched the mAtErIaLiZe button and the clothing appeared before my eyes. I grinned and ran off into the bathroom. Everything I materialized fit just right and held so perfectly. I fixed my hair, slipped on my new purple heels, said ew again to the gross make-up, and ran back into the bedroom to show off my look.

Everyone froze at my appearance. I had a beautiful purple long-flowing dress with purple heels, a silver bow, a purple flower bracelet, a silver ribbon around my waist, and a silver locket. All the purple matched and the silver brought out the color even more.

"Wow, Ever. Is that even you?" Alex asked with her jaw dropped like mine was earlier. "You look so gorgeous!"

"You look phenomenal, Ever," Amber gushed. Sometimes she reminded me of a Gusher. Like, the snack.

Epic stood from her bed and ran up to give me a hug. "Ever. You are just beautiful." she breathed. Amber and Alex came over and joined us, making it a group hug.

Suddenly a ugly navy envelope slid from under our front door to under our cuddled feet. I bent down to pick it up. In black ink, the letter said, "To: Epic."

"Uh…. Another mysterious letter!" I laughed. I handed the horrendous letter to Epic who, in turn, began to tear it open.

"'Dear Epic,'" she began, "'I know I wanted to have us not be pushed by our feelings. However, I do wish to make your acquaintance tonight to discuss said feelings. Plus to see my fighter. Meet me in ten minutes by the guys building. From: Oblio.'" She looked at me and yelled, "I gotta get ready!"

I chuckled and walked to the door. As Epic frantically ran around the room looking for clothes to wear, I bid all my friends a farewell. I waved and blushed as I walked out the door.

I stared at Glitche's door like what seemed forever until I knocked on it. Who knew I only stood there a minute. I didn't know I could knock, but I did.

I lost all my faith when he opened the door. Even though he still wore his beautiful purple button-up and suspenders, he still looked one in a million to me. My breath was always knocked out at the sight of him.

I think I was the one who almost gave him a heart attack though because one glimpse at me and he could barely stand up straight. His jaw dropped like previous others and then wore the most beautiful smile.

"Well, I sure wasn't expecting this, ma'am." He smiled and took my hand. "Come on in. We will be leaving soon, but I need to do some last minute things." I blushed as I was pulled into a guy's room. Here I am, a girl who is just new to this world, being pulled into a video-game character's room. Alone.

"It will only be a minute." He let go of my hand and walked into his kitchen. I looked around the room with glee and anticipation. His room was much bigger than me and my friends. His had a colorful couch like one of his shirt, he had a big flat screen TV, his walls were purple, and his bedroom was probably behind the door beside the kitchen because there was one other door in this room and that was to the bathroom that was cracked open.

"BACK!" He scared me to death as I jumped into the air. He put a hand to my shoulder as I calmed my breathing. "Sorry, I just wanted to do that." He grinned as he showed me a basket. "I have our dinner for the night. I felt like cooking so yeah."

He suddenly pulled me into his arms all bridal-style like and ran to his window. "You might want to close your eyes," he said. Then he opened it and jumped out with me in his arms. I screamed as we plummeted to our downfall.

_**Well, yeah, that's my long story. Just in time to get this done for Christmas! Love you all!**_


End file.
